Some Extra Fluff With a Cherry on Top
by mrs-I-love-EdwardCullen
Summary: Just a story with lots of fluff! Bella's not with Edward...yet. Will she be? Read and find out! Rated 'T' for some minor language and sugestive themes. -'Alice'
1. The Dream

_**A/N: This is something different. All human and LOTS of fluff. Enjoy! **_

_**P.S. I know I haven't done my other stories in a while – SORRY!!! – but I was inspired with this one, and I have a bit of writing block for the others! Check 'em out and give me ideas? Please!**_

"_Don't leave!"Bella looked up from where she was lying on the beach, her mouth formed into a pout as she watched Edward get up from where he was lying next to her._

_"But…oh, what the hell! Why not?!" Edward started to lie back down next to Bella, but she grabbed his waist and pulled him over on top of her. _

_"I love you, Edward. I always have, and I always will," she pulled his head down to hers, and… _

"Oof," Bella rolled off her bed and onto the floor, where her best friend was sleeping. "Sorry Ang!" Bella said, "are you ok?!"

"I'm…fine…but," gasped Angela, "please…get off of me!" At the last part of that she shoved Bella onto the floor next to her. A deep blush crept up Bella's cheeks.

"I had another dream about…him," whispered Bella, staring up at the ceiling. She had dreamt about Edward basically every night since Emmett, Bella's friend and Edward's brother, had introduced them about a week ago at a HUGE party Emmett was hosting. Edward lived in Alaska with his girlfriend. Apparently they were pretty serious. As Bella and Edward got talking, it turned out they had more in common then they had originally thought.

Just as Bella had started to have a good time, Edward got a call from his girlfriend, who had chosen to stay in Alaska. Her grandfather had just died of a heart attack. Edward had no choice but to go back to Alaska right away.

Although she had just met him, Bella couldn't stop thinking of Edward. Slowly her dreams had progressed from the two of them talking, to holding hands, and, now, to kissing. Angela had no idea the nature of Bella's dreams. All Bella had told her was that they were about Edward.

"I don't know what to do!" groaned Bella.

"About what? They're just dreams!"

"I dreamed about_ kissing_ him, Ang."

"Oh."

"It's just…he has a girlfriend! I shouldn't dream about kissing a taken man!"

"Girl, not to be like, a downer, or anything, but _you_ have a boyfriend. A boyfriend that has a date with you. Tonight. "

_**A/N: Pretty cliffy, huh?? R and r!!!! And check out my other stories, and the stories of my account sharer – 'Rosalie'!!! Thanks!!!**_

_**-'Alice'**_


	2. The Date

_**A/N: You guys rock! Luv ya!!! Oh, and I forgot in the first chapter, but now I'll say it: I don't own Twilight! :-( Btw: this chapter is really short – SORRY!!! I just wanted to post it so badly!!! Oh, and I'm sorry if this is a little OOC!!**_

_**BPOV**_

He leaned in closer, and I could feel the heat radiating off his face. I started to break into a cold sweat. Oh jeez.

_**JPOV**_

My lips puckered, my eyes closed, and I leaned towards my long-time girlfriend, but my lips didn't touch her mouth. I opened my eyes and saw that at the last moment she had turned her face – very unlike her.

"What's the matter, Bells?"

"Well…I just…I….there's someone else."

"…" Someone else? My Bells is with someone else?

_**BPOV**_

__A look of horror passed over Jacob's face. He stayed like that in silence for a few seconds, then, suddenly, a flash of worry.

"Have you…ya' know…kissed him?" he choked out.

_**JPOV**_

Bella's face flashed with surprise, either because she was amazed that I would think anything like that, or because she was amazed I had guessed it so quickly.

"No. No, it's nothing like that," Bella sounded disappointed, "he has a girlfriend. I don't even think he likes me."

"Then why do we have to break up?"

"I just don't feel right about liking someone else otherwise."

"So…we're over?"

"Sorry. I do like you but –"

"But you like him more. I get it." I had to leave. I would fall apart right here if I didn't leave soon. I loved her, and I had thought she loved me back.


	3. Dumb, Blonde, and Lying

_**A/N: YAYYY!!! LUV YOU!!! I know, however, that I am getting more hits than reviews (I checked on the 'traffic' page) so please review!! My goal is 20 reviews! As I write this, we have six reviews – so work hard!!! (please)!! Oh, and please send some good vibes my way!! I have a stuffy nose, and I want to get better!! One last thing – I'm having a bit of writer's block for my other stories, so please give me ideas!!!**_

_**P.S. Just too clear things up: This is Edward's point of view starting at Emmett's party!!**_

EPOV

I walked into the mad house, aka MY house, or, well, my _old_ house. Now I live in Alaska with my girlfriend, Tanya, and my brother took this house. He asked me to come to his party, and I decided to. I don't like parties that much, but I needed some time away from my girlfriend. She was starting to get on my nerves. She lied all the time, and was really female-dogish to everyone, including me. So I left and she stayed with her grandfather, who was sick. The music was radiating off the walls, giving me a headache. People pushed up against me on all sides. Something wet trickled into my shoe – maybe someone's vomit? Seeking refuge away from the drunken swarms of people, I slipped out of the crowd, and near the back of the main room, far from the music and drinks. I pinched the bridge of my nose between my index and thumb fingers, and then I heard a tinkling laugh come from behind me. Curiously, I looked around.

"You don't like this type of party either?" enquired the girl with the tinkling laugh. She was beautiful. Like an angel on earth. She had a dazzling smile, and her hair was a deep, luscious, brown.

"Let's just say I'd prefer to be in my room with a book."

"Hey little bro!" yelled Emmett over the new song, which was considerably louder than the last, as he walked over. "I see you've met Bella! Bells – this is my brother, Edward, in case he hasn't introduced himself yet. "

"Nice to meet you, Edward," said Bella, repressing laughter, as she held out her hand for me to shake it.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just … Emmett," Bella burst into another fit of giggles, and I joined her. Emmett, smiling at us, backed back into the jumble of people.

EmPOV

What if Edward and Bella got together? They are perfect for each other!

EPOV

About one hour later my phone vibrated in my pocket. "Hold on Bella," I said, while laughing at a joke she had just told, "I gotta take this call." I flipped open my phone, and after a few minutes of listening, my face grew serious. "My…girlfriend's grandfather just…died of a heart attack. I have to go."

"Of course," said Bella, disappointment clear on her face, "go." Reluctantly, I went to find Emmett, told him, and escaped out the front door, slipped into my car, drove past a couple making out, and, after a little while, got to the airport.

***

"You're back," said Tanya, smiling, as I walked in the front door of our apartment.

"How's your grandfather?"

"False alarm! He's fine!" she said excitedly, but I knew that voice. It was her lying voice. There was only a subtle difference – one you couldn't hear over the phone, but the difference was definitely there.

"Really?" I said, skeptically.

"Yup, he's all good!" I detected no sign of lying in _that_ sentence. So that means, he is ok, but there was no false alarm. He never had a heart attack. She called me to get me to come back. Yes, it was a sweet gesture, but I was tired of all the lying.

"Alright, I'll be right back," I quickly said.

"Be quick!" said Tanya.

"Ok," and I was out the door. Walking around a corner, I pulled out my cell phone and called Tanya's mom. I asked a few questions, and got my answer. There was no heart attack. If Tanya had thought that one through, she would have known that I would have caught her. Fortunately for me, she is the very definition of a dumb blonde, so I have an easy time seeing through her lies. As soon as I got back to our apartment, I broke up with Tanya, grabbed my still-unpacked stuff, and left a shocked Tanya still sitting on the couch. I left for the airport right away…hopefully I could get an airplane ticket.

_**A/N: Ok, so, did you like it? I don't know, I hope you did!! Now let's get those 20 reviews in!!!**_


	4. Before

_**A/N: I'm so, so, so, so sorry for not updating in so long. I'll work on my other stories and try to update soon too! I know this is kind of short, but I just wanted to get it out there. Thanks for staying with me this whole time! Enjoy…**_

EPOV

A week had gone by and I was _dying_. I needed to see her. I needed to see Bella. I was staying at my old house with Emmett, and he kept pushing me to call her. That would be fine, except for the fact I had to leave so quickly last time that we didn't get a chance to exchange numbers and I completely ignored Emmett when he said he would give me her number – too stalker like. I would just have to wait until Emmett's next party…unless he went through with his plan to call her and invite her on a date with me, a plan I strongly objected to. I wanted to take things slow. Coming on too strong would be a bad idea. It might scare her off.

He also had the _brilliant _plan to invite her over to his house, then, oh no! he would have to run out last minute. She shouldn't worry though; his fabulous brother could keep her company while he was gone. Oh my god! He had forgotten that we had met already. Well, all the better. Then he would disappear for 1…2…3 hours while I was thrown into an awkward meeting with Bella. Yeah, that really went over well with me. Not.

It didn't matter anyway. He was planning a coming home party for me in two days. Hopefully I could survive that long so I could see Bella. Hopefully she wouldn't be too mad that I left so abruptly last time. Hopefully…hopefully all these hopefullys would stop coming up. There were too many hopefullys for one guy's liking.

BPOV

Emmett just called- Edward was back, and Emmett was throwing a coming-home party for him. Parties stink, but Edward's worth it.

_The day of the party:_

APOV

Bella must really like this guy. She won't tell me who it is – I wonder if I know him? Anyway, she asked me to come over and play "Barbie Bella," her least favorite game. Basically this is how it works: she just sits there and I make her beautiful! I gave her quite the dress – a Guape-Slent original. Guape-Slent is a new designer – simply genius! Anyway, the dress is a short, tight, golden number that makes Bella look drop dead gorgeous. Combine it with strappy heals, the best hair and make-up job ever, and Bella's glowy, in-love-attitude…well, you can guess.

And speaking of people acting randomly in-love, my brother, Edward, just called me. He quickly asked if it was weird to buy roses for a girl you just met who was coming to your welcome home party, and then he said "never mind," and hung up. I absolutely despised his old girlfriend, and I'm glad he's in love again, but seriously? Whatever. I'm happy for him.

I'm gunna have to go spy – see who he's getting all flustered about. And see who Bella is getting all dolled up for. Eeeeee! I can't wait!!

_**A/N: Yes? No? Good? Bad? Tell me!!! =]**_


End file.
